Chibi Meitantei : Conan
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Kudou Conan was the Clone of Kudou Shinichi, who was rescued by KID, and then raised by the Kudou family as one of their own. A small twist of Fate, and yet, Conan's existence changed everything. "Who are you if not a shrunken Kudou Shinichi then?" "A Clone, of course." (Chibi Meitantei AU, Soulmate AU. Characters might be OOC. Don't like, don't read.)


_**Chapter 1**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!**

 _Thought / Dream / Event from the past_

 _[Voice from the past]_

"Dialogue"

" _Mental Voice"_

Written

English / Other Language

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Dangerous tone**_

 _ **Prologue**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Project URU, Moriarty**_

If you were a group of normal people - as in not a genius, just averagely skilled people - who happened to someone who was a Master in genetic manipulation and wanted to rule the world, what would you do to achieve it? Simple, paid your acquaintance to make a Clone of someone who was a genius, raise the kid to be your weapon and Puppet to do your bidding, and not to forget to feed the genius kid with all the knowledge in the world while making sure that the kid feared you too much to fight back.

A group of 3 people was not enough to be called an organization, but these 3 people were rich enough to do as they please, including paying someone to make a Clone of a genius kid - they even bought an uninhabited island for this particular purpose. They called it Project the Ultimate Ruler of the Underworld, also known as Project URU.

" _How would you know that?"_

A little boy around 8 years old of age - with neat black hair that had a cowlick at the back, and a pair of Sapphire blue eyes - blinked upon hearing that. He looked up from the lock that he was trying to pick in front of him, and towards the oval shaped Sapphire at the center of the jewelry case inside of a lab - why there was a gem in a lab was beyond him - that happened to be the one that he was about to steal.

"Huh?" He whispered in confusion.

" _You know, the narration above."_ The Voice explained simply, _"How do you know about that?"_.

"You aren't supposed to break the Fourth Wall." He deadpanned.

" _And you're talking to a talking gem."_ The Voice retorted.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat - quietly of course, or he would attract unwanted attention, which was bad news for any thief in the world.

How did he knew all of those information? Also simple. His name was Moriarty, and he was the Lab Rat experiment from Project URU, a Clone of a certain genius kid out there.

He supposed that he was lucky enough to be given a name, instead of just calling him subject number 1 - or any other number. Hence why he had taken to think of whoever kid he was a Clone of as Holmes, two people who were as intelligent as each other and yet on two different sides of the law.

On the down side - or maybe on the bottom of the cliff side, considering how bad everything else aside from being granted a name was - was the fact that the 3 people who were his 'Creators' were not only rich as hell, but also as greedy as a Pig, as ambitious as the typical villains, as slippery as an Eel, and as strict as the teachers who were watching over the final exam of High School.

Ever since he was 5 years old, Moriarty had been trained in both physically and mentally. Now, 3 years later, he was undergoing his own 'Graduation Test' - meaning that if he succeed in this Test, he would be the first youngest 'Novice Agent' there was in the world. What a mockery, for in truth, he would be nothing but a disposable Puppet.

" _You're rambling."_ The Voice of the gem spoke up again.

"Shut up, weird talking gem." Moriarty hissed in annoyance.

" _And I repeat, you're talking to a talking gem."_ The Voice replied in amusement.

Moriarty pouted there - hey, just because he would be the first youngest 'Novice Agent' who would surely be sent to kill in the future, didn't mean that he couldn't be childish, he was still a child after all. "Do you want to get out of this lab or not?" He asked quietly in annoyance, working on cracking the number lock now after the normal padlock.

" _Of course."_ The gem replied, _"And stop calling me gem this and gem that. I have a name, you know? Call me Pandora"_.

"Whatever, Pan." Moriarty muttered and concentrated to pick the lock after lock that were keeping Pandora locked, but whoever it was that locked Pandora inside a freaking lab seemed to forget to install anti-theft alarm, since he had been doing this for 5 minutes and no one came to arrest him - not that he would let him.

Why would he bother with stealing a tightly secured gem instead of anything else in the lab - considering that his 'Graduation Test' was just to steal something from a guarded building - you asked? Well, he was planning to steal one of the poison formula in there, but Pandora managed to enter his mind and began talking to him - bribing him with life insurance if he would break her out of her cage, thus he did. Besides, Pandora's color was as blue as his own eyes, so he got interested.

"There, done." Moriarty sighed quietly in relief, opening the glass case, and was about to pick the gem up and she spoke.

" _Wait!"_ Pandora halted his movement, _"There are some sensor installed, so if you aren't one of the Scientists and tried to pick me up, the alarm will sound"_.

"Well, what should I do then?" Moriarty hissed at her.

" _Watch me carefully, and catch."_ Pandora told him, before the gem launched itself - herself? - up into the air.

Moriarty silently caught Pandora, pocketed her, and then - after stealing one of the experimental poison labeled as APTX 4869 on impulse - sneaked out of the building. It was a normal looking building on the outside - a medium sized drugstore to be exact, but to think that it was actually an illegal lab on the inside.

XXXXX

A small case containing a collection of gold jewelry was placed silently on top of a desk - one that he stole from a jewelry store somewhere, since there was no way he would hand a gem that could make someone Immortal over to any bad guy - Moriarty then stepped back and looked down to his feet.

"Well done." Creator 1 - Moriarty never bothered to learn or even remember what his name was - said with a wicked smirk, "Go back to you room".

"Ye- yes, Sir." Moriarty replied quietly, acting like a scared little kid, before hurrying out of the office room and into his own 'Bedroom' - just a storage room with a fan and a bed installed actually.

Safe within his Bedroom, Moriarty flopped down onto his bed on his stomach, hiding a grin with his folded arms, where he laid his head upon. _"Well then, Pandora…"_ He began gleefully, _"…let's plan our grand escape and ingenious cover story"_.

He was the experimental subject of Project URU, a Clone of a certain genius kid out there, and his name was Moriarty - but he sure as hell wouldn't become the Moriarty like in the Sherlock Holmes.

Never!

Line~Line~Line

I know that I should have updated The Shadow Hunters, but the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. So here we are, another DCMK story from me. I hope you like it.

Thank You for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


End file.
